


dancing in the moonlight

by moonlightcanary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, very short and very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: my parabatairequested "Maia and Jace slow dancing to something stupid on the radio while maia is supposed to be closing the bar???" so yeah here it is it's really short and cheesy





	dancing in the moonlight

“I know what you’re doing, and it’s not gonna work.” Maia said, tossing a glare to the very annoying blonde shadowhunter, who was currently fiddling with the jukebox. “I’ve got a job to do and I’m gonna finish it.” 

Jace’s lips curved into a smile. “Just one dance?” 

Maia watched as he punched something into the jukebox and soft music began to play out of it. A small smile crossing over her face as she recognized the song. 

“You remembered.” Maia said, staring at Jace in slight awe.

“You’re favorite childhood song? The one you wanted to dance to at your wedding? How could I forget.” Jace’s voice was soft and gentle, so different from his usual abrasive outward appearance. He offered her his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Maia stared at his outstretched hand for no more than a second before taking it with her own. 

The two melded together, becoming almost one as they danced in the empty bar. 

They were content. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos make my day 10x better <3


End file.
